I'll always love you
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Travis is desperate to tell Katie something. However he misses his best oppertunity. Please R&R folks. Always happy for possitive reviews or methods to improve.


**I'll always love you**

Travis Stoll was heart broken. As Katie Gardner had just threatened never to go out with him. Travis had had a crush on Katie since he was 7 years old. Then as the years progressed the crush got worse and worse. Travis was now fully in love with her.

Travis prayed silently to Aphrodite. Hoping too get some information like Katie had a thing for him too. Travis got nothing back and was getting frustrated. He then noticed Percy and Annabeth, Leo and Calypso Jason and Piper. All of them couples. Travis just wished he told Katie how he felt.

Each day passed and Travis was more and more deppressed. He was lossing chances to be with the girl he wanted. Percy noticed him getting deppressed.

''What's wrong Stoll?'' Percy asked walking over to him. Travis looked up at Percy.

''I am loosing Katie. I need to confess I like her or she may get a boyfriend.'' Travis said angrily and sadly at once. Percy almost laughed but then would loose his wager with Annabeth that Travis likes Katie.

''Go tell her before she leaves for school.'' Percy told him. Travis shot from his seat and then raced to the Demeter cabin. Percy stood stunned at him. Travis had left a trail of dust and knocked over several campers.

Travis banged on the Demeter cabin door. Miranda opened it to see a sweaty panting Stoll brother. Miranda knew what Travis had come for.

''Well you are too late. Katie is gone to see Chiron at the big house.'' Miranda told him. Before Miranda could blink Travis went to the big house.

''Mister Stoll what is the rush?'' Chiron asked when he got the sweating and panting worse. Travis stammered he was looking for Katie.

''She is off with some of her younger siblings in the fields.'' Chiron said. Travis sprinted off once again. Chiron wanted to trot after him. But didn't as he knew Travis also had a chore from Aphrodite.

Travis reached the fields to find them empty. He then had to run too the beach as Katie liked the beach. He knew in a kind of stalker ish way. Although where he wanted to date her Travis tried to learn all what Katie liked to do.

Travis then saw Katie walking away from the beach. Travis stopped to catch his breath and make sure he looked okay to talk too her. Travis then noticed she'd walked off again. Most likely to the arena to train a little before heading out to school. Travis again sprinted to the arena but found the Ares cabin and Athena cabin there.

''Travis still looking for her?'' Annabeth asked him. Travis nodded panting. He was then pointed to the Aphrodite cabin. Travis looked confused.

''Why is she there? Oh gods no not a boyfriend.'' Travis brain said. Travis sprinted over to the Aphrodite cabin.

''So Katie you want to look pretty for someone?'' Travis heard one of the Aphrodite girls say to Katie. Travis thought she was beautiful. Katie then went with the Aphrodite kids.

Travis burst into the cabin. But was stopped by Drew. She smiled fakely at him.

''Sorry hun but nobody allowed in while makeover is going on. Now out.'' Drew said to him. She used some charmspeak. Travis heart cracked inside his chest. All he wanted was to talk to Katie.

Travis then had to walk around for a while. Katie emerged a few minutes later and she walked straight passed him.

''Katie I-I need to tell you something.'' Travis said between pants being exhausted.

''I have nothing to say to you. Now my dad's waiting to take me home for the school year. I hope when I come back you are more adult and not intrested in pranks.'' Katie said. She could read him like a book. Katie got her bags and then went to her dad's car at the car park near camp. Travis said watching Katie walk away.

''I'll always love you.'' Travis said sadly as Katie went to her dad's home for the school year. Travis then lost another chance to tell Katie how he really felt about her. Travis had to wait till next summer. Or he could try and improve himself. Travis promised that he would tell Katie his feelings.


End file.
